


My Chaton

by DJMirnum



Category: Free!, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cosplay, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8025577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMirnum/pseuds/DJMirnum
Summary: Don't ask me why, it's just here





	My Chaton

You were walking along humming a little tune. It was from a new cartoon show you found on the Internet and was immediately hooked. It was a classic magical girl type of show, your favorite but slightly different. It was set in France and it featured a girl who turned into a superhero called Ladybug with a magical creature. You loved everything about it; the characters, the storyline, the animation style, it was amazing! Now for your favorite character, that was easy; the other half to Ladybug, Chat Noir. He was so hot and sassy yet sweet and adorable as both his superhero and Adrien, his civilian form. He kind of reminded you of another person in your life, Tachibana Makoto. Your crush on him was pretty obvious to everyone, except the boy himself. Kind of like in the show; the main girl crushes on a guy who has no clue. But at least, you can talk to your crush. You continued to hum at your locker when said boy walked up to you.  
"Hi, (Y/N)," he said with a smile.  
"Oh, hi, Makoto!"  
"What was that tune you were humming? I don't think I've heard that song before."  
"Oh, it's for this cartoon show I've been getting into," you said shyly.  
You were always nervous telling people about your love for cartoons. Makoto just smiled.  
"That's cool. What's the name of the show?"  
"It's, um, called...Miraculous Ladybug?"  
"Oh, I don't think I know that one. Is it any good?"  
You smiled and began to describe what you liked about it and why you enjoyed it. Makoto just looked at you and smiled and listened to you. He loved seeing you talk passionately about what you enjoy and seeing how big your (eye color) eyes got. But then, you got quiet and he noticed.  
"Sorry," you said quietly and frowning. "I'm boring you aren't I?"  
"No, not at all," he cried. "I think it's great to hear you speak so passionately about it. I may even check it out myself."  
"Really? I've got some DVDs with some of the episodes you can borrow. I can bring them tomorrow."  
"Great! I gotta go to swim practice. Bye, (Y/N)!"  
And off he went. You hoped he would like the show; it would be nice to have another person to talk to about it.

Few days later...

"I seriously hope they reveal who they are soon. That last part of Lady Wifi killed me," you whined.  
"I know! All he had to do was open the door," cried Makoto.  
"But you have to admit; he was trying to be respectful to her. I shouldn't fault him for it."  
"Yeah, I would agree with you on that."  
"You hadn't told me who your favorite character is yet."  
"Oh, I like Marinette. She's sweet and funny and can be feisty when she wants."  
One of the big reasons for that is she reminded Makoto of you, but he wasn't ready to tell you that.  
"I can understand that."  
"What about you, (Y/N)?"  
"I like Adrien and Chat Noir. He's sassy and sweet and funny and just so gosh darn adorkable!"  
You couldn't tell Makoto that Chat reminded you of him.  
"I can see why," Makoto chuckled.  
The two of you walked by an advertisement for a cosplay contest at a convention next month. You got really excited.  
"Oh, I just got a brilliant idea," you shouted.  
"What?"  
"Let's cosplay at this event as Miraculous Ladybug characters!"  
"Ummm, I don't know."  
"Oh, please Makoto! I've always wanted to cosplay as Ladybug and you could cosplay as Chat Noir! It'll be perfect," you begged.  
You pulled your best puppy dog eyes, the ones you knew Makoto couldn't say no to.  
Showing his best Chat like grin. "Don't you mean, purrfect?"  
He smiled when he saw you squeal in happiness. That was worth it. Over the next few weeks, you worked on the costumes. You managed to find full body suits of red and black. All you needed was a way to put black spots on the red suit and find the right boots, belt and gloves for the black one. Oh, and not forgetting the bell and ears. You found an online store who sold commissioned props so you had the Ladybug yo-yo and Chat Noir staff and ears be made. Makoto offered to help with anything but you told him all he needed to do was show up the day of convention at your house to get dressed. You were debating on wigs but the last one you wore was itchy and you didn't want to risk that for both of you. You figured you'd style your hair in pigtails and style Makoto's hair like Chat's.

The day of the convention arrived and you were waiting for Makoto to finish getting dressed. Neither of you had seen each other in costume yet so it will be quite the surprise. You had just finished getting ready with your (hair color) hair in pigtails and red and black spotted mask in place. The suit left little to the imagination but you still felt comfortable. Makoto was taking a while to come out.  
"Mako? Are you almost done?"  
"I'm here, (Y/N)."  
Makoto stepped into the living room. Your jaw dropped at the sight of him. Atop of his wild brown hair were a pair of black cat ears. A black mask helped make his green eyes stand out and traveling further down was his amazing swimmers body wrapped in a skin tight black suit. The gloves on his hand settled on his hips which lead to the belt-tail. You avoided a certain area to see his legs and then his boots. All in all, he looked amazing. You quickly looked at his face to see a confident smirk; something you've never seen on him before.  
"Hello, My Lady. You look pawsitively purrfect in your suit."  
What?! What?! How was he able to pull that off with a straight face?! He's way too into character, but two could play this game. You saunter up with your own smirk.  
"Easy there, kitty. My eyes are up here."  
"Oh yes, of course they are. I could stare into your eyes furever."  
"Do you say that to all the girls?"  
"Aww, Bugaboo, you know you're the one for me," Makoto said with a wink.  
"Really, what about (Y/N)?"  
"What about her?"  
"I know you've been visiting her room lately. Tell me Chat, what do you feel about her?"  
"Well, what about Makoto?"  
"What about him? And don't try to change the subject."  
"You've been visiting with him as well. My Lady, do I have competition?"  
"Maybe; unless you can give me a reason to give you a chance."  
Makoto didn't quite know when your role playing stopped and when you started talking about yourselves but, he took that as a sign to make his move.  
"In that case," he said with a husky voice and pulling you into an embrace.  
"Makoto," you whisper.  
Makoto then realized he might have gone too far.  
"Sorry, got carried away," he said shyly as he backed off.  
"Just, uh, how much of that was our roleplay?"  
"Well, there was some role playing there. I used Chat's persona to help build up my confidence to ask how you feel about me."  
"Really? Wow. Well, I guess I should go ahead and tell you then," you said all flustered.  
"But only do it if you want to! You shouldn't have to be forced to say anything!"  
"No, it's fine. Maybe Ladybug's confidence is affecting me as well so here it goes. Je t'aime mon chaton."  
Now Makoto might know a lot of French but thanks to the cartoon, he knew what those words meant. He smiled at you and stepped forward taking your hands into his gloved ones.  
"Je t'aime My Lady."  
The two of you lean in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why, it's just here


End file.
